We're Back: A Kirby's Story Part 1
Cast and Explanations * Rex - Kirby (Kirby the Pink Ball and Rex the Orange Tyrannosaurus Rex and both main stars) * Woog - Knuckle Joe (Knuckle Joe the Puncher and Woog the Blue Triceratops) * Dweeb - Bun/Tuff (Bun/Tuff the Brother and Dweeb the Green Parasaurolophus and Knuckle Joe and Woog's best friend) * Elsa - Fumu/Tiff (Fumu/Tiff the Sister and Elsa the Purple Pterodactyl and follow Kirby and Rex's best girlfriend) * Captain Neweyes - Sir Ebrum (Sir Ebrum the Father and Captain Neweyes and both helpful Kirby and Rex) * Vorb - Meta Knight (Meta Knight the Galaxia Sword and Vorb and Sir Ebrum and Captain Neweye's best friend) * Louie - Tokkori (Tokkori the Yellow Bird and Louie the boyfriend) * Cecilia - Ribbon (Ribbon the Fairy and Cecilia the girlfriend) * Stubbs - Escargoon (Escargoon the Snail and Stubbs the Clown following King Dedede and Professor Screweye's best friend) * Professor Screweyes - King Dedede (King Dedede the evil guy and Professor Screweyes the Evil Neweyes both main villains) * Dr. Bleeb - Rick (Rick the Animal and Dr. Bleeb and both helpful) * Buster - Keeby (Keeby the Yellow Ball and Buster the Blue Bird) * Buster's Mother - Lady Like (Lady Like the Mother and Keeby's best friend) * Buster's Father - Knuckles from Sonic X (Knuckles the Echinda and Lady Like's wife.) Transcript (Part 1: The Beginning!) * [In the opening movie, hitting the golf ball. Keeby and Silica playing begging.] * Keeby: Hey, hey, hey, HEY, what about me. What about me? * Knuckles: Here's food, fight over me. * Lady Like: Now, Knuckles. * Knuckles: Only way they'll learn. * [As the parents were leaving, the guys were fighting over the enemy. When Keeby got the Waddle Dee, the older then launched themselves onto the helpless are raygun. As they were fighting, the Waddle Dee got away. Keeby was kicked off, into the nest.] * Keeby: That was not fair! * Lady Like: Oh, baby, my sweet baby. * Silica, Kine and Coo: [singing] Mamma's little ball! * Keeby: That is so adorable! Mom, don't do that. You're acting like I just hatched. What am I, a puff? Guess the writing's on the wall. It's time to leave the nest. * Lady Like: Keeby wait, you're still too young. * Keeby: This flying's a snap. Surprised I ain't done it before. [The golf vehicle appeared! Kirby humming "Roll back the rock to the dawn of time", nowhere the hitting of the ball.] Expect a postcard from some place warm, Miami, or maybe Cuba. Arrivederci, Lady Like. * [Suddenly, Lady Like gasped the following Keeby screamed, near into the golf ball and Keeby stay here and Kirby hit the golf ball while Keeby yelped over the hole, Kirby picking up her Keeby.] * Kirby: Hello there, you little fella! Where'd you fall from? * Keeby: No plece. Just leave me alone. * Kirby: No place, no place? Never been there. What's your name? * Keeby: Keeby! * Kirby: Well, Keeby, don't you have a mom somewhere that's probably worried about you. * Keeby: Yeah. [Kirby hits the ball and near to the water.] * Kirby: So what are you gonna endeavor to do now? * Keeby: I'm gonna run away join the circus! * Kirby: Oh, the circus, the circus, now you're talking sense. The circus is an ocean with some SPICE!! [The golf ball hits the tree!] You know, I know a little fellow who ran away to join the circus. * Keeby: Say aren't you a puffball. * Kirby: Why yes, from tooth to toe I am. * Keeby: Then what the heck are you doing playing golf? * Kirby: I'm smart, Keeby. I'm one smart puffball, but I wasn't always. * Keeby: You weren't. * Kirby: No, no sirree. No, I started off stupid and violent. * Keeby: You did? [He exits.] * Kirby: This was a long time ago, do you understand? A long time ago. I was a real terror then. I was a real dreamland, and I was hungry, all the time! * [Near to the Blade Sword was scared him over the edge, a terrifying Blade Sword and Meta Knight was arrived!] * Meta Knight: Ah, a potential customer! Oh hello Madam. Oh sir, this is your lucky day. Through a lengthy process of random selection, your galaxy, your planet, your neighborhood, hold on to your tail now, kiddo. You, yes, you have been chosen as the beneficiary of a promotional campaign, yes! [Kirby chomps.] Here, before your very eyes, I have a product. [Kirby another chomps, and Meta Knight gulped.] A revolutionary product. You haven't tasted stuff like this before. BRAIN GRAIN CEREAL! "Take one bite, you'll have an idea. Take two bites, you'll have a hypothesis. You'll be smart. Comes in two flavors, regular and nutty nut. Ha, ha! Choose your poison partner. You're gonna love this. Yes sirree bob. [Kirby swallow her Brain Grain.] Remember your manners, you big-mouthed, jaw dropping carnivore! That's it, I'm irritated. I'm going back to the ship! [Kirby enter the ship, closes the door by clock-wise.] Ha, ha, lunchtime! * Kirby: [sighing or breathing] Burn! [singing] Row your boat gently down the stream. * Meta Knight: What a personality. Thank goodness for chrome hunger. It's taken 280 portions of Brain Grain to jumpstart that skull of yours, pal. How about some more? [Kirby swallow by Meta Knight with a spaceman screamed sound like a robot arm. Did Meta Knight will robot arm in the accident?] * Kirby: Lunch? What's lunch? * [Meanwhile, in the hot-dog lunch.] * Knuckle Joe: Mmm! * Tiff: Oh, excuse me. * Tuff: Yum, yum, yum! * Meta Knight: Hey, why don't you check out the other Brain Grain graduates and our guest the word? I gotta run to Sir Ebrum! Get social. * Kirby: Hi, everybody. [I can't see the read like] "My name is... Kirby." Hey, how did I do that! * Tiff: I'm Tiff, Enchanted and delighted to make your acquaintance, Kirby. Pardon my wingspan won't you please? * Knuckle Joe: I'm Knuckle Joe, you want a hot dog? Or do you want a hot dog? [Kirby swallow gets stuck for hot dog.] * Kirby: Is it good? * Knuckle Joe: Is it good?! [Gets out the hot dog.] Words fail me. Take it on faith, Kirby. You want a hot dog bad. * Tuff: Hi, I'm Tuff. He's gotta have mustard on it. * Tiff: And don't forget the sauerkraut. I was amazed by the sauerkraut. * Knuckle Joe: She laid an egg. * Tiff: I did! I laid an egg. I was so embarrassed. Kirby, I feel such a fool, but I must say it. You are a rough and handsome fellow. Forgive me, I'm so flighty. [Kirby enter the hot-dog room.] * Kirby: Smells good! Hey, that's what I call [growling] LLLLLUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHHHH! * [Gets rumbling with Kirby growling.] * Tuff: Lunch. That's what you used to call me. * Kirby: Hey, I'm sorry about the way I've acted. I was a real dreamland. * Tiff: We all have regrets Kirby. * Knuckle Joe: Tell me about it. The things I've stepped on. [Knuckle Joe's foot on your lizard and laughed] * Tuff: Let's face it, we're evolved.